Loves Company
by Eirian
Summary: Summary: Going into the woods looking for Sasuke, Sakura sees something she wishes she hadn't. [SasuNaru]


... Loves Company 

Written by: Eirian

Rated: T for Teen, because it involves teenagers, doing things that teenagers do.

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of NARUTO, or the characters Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, or Ino, who are used without permission in this fanfiction.

Summary: Going into the woods looking for Sasuke, Sakura sees something she wishes she hadn't.

If you want a more accurate (but spoiler-ish) summary: Losing a bet to Ino, Sakura follows Sasuke into the woods to tell him how she feels for him. But instead, she sees something unexpected.

Warning: This is SasuNaru, not SakuSasu or anything like that.

A/N: When I wrote this, I'd never read any Naruto fanfic. At all. I'd read a little bit of the manga, & seen the first few episodes on CN. So, there are NO Japanese words in here. No 'teme's or 'dobe's or anything like that. & the characters might be OOC, but... I don't think it's anything big, just that I didn't (& still don't, truthfully) know the chara's well enough to do better. This is set in the future (I don't like thinking of anyone engaging in this sort of thing under the age of 15...), but it's an ambiguous, unspoiled, made-up-and-the-points-don't-matter future. So, yeah. Go read the story, please.

A/N 2: I don't know what Sakura & Ino were betting on. If you really need something... they bet whether or not Kakashi & Iruka-sensei were lovers. Sakura just couldn't believe that Kakashi would be gay, what with his choice in reading material & all...

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to that stupid cow, Ino. Well, fine!" Sakura pushed a branch out of her way. "I wanted to tell Sasuke how I feel anyway. And when he falls into my arms and confesses he feels the same --" Sakura burst into giggles and raised her fist to her mouth. "Then Ino'll be kicking herself!" 

Sakura was so intent on her fantasy, she almost gave herself away by entering the clearing Sasuke was in. She quickly ducked into the underbrush, her heart pounding as she tried to gather her courage.

_Cha! You can do this, Sakura! What's the worst that could happen, really?_

"Come on out. I know you're here."

Sakura froze, her eyes growing wide. _H-how does he know? Did he see me? Careless!_

But she soon realized he wasn't talking to her. She watched as feminine arms wrapped around Sasuke's chest and a voice purred, "Hello, baby."

Sakura glared. _Naruto! That idiot!_

Sasuke shook Naruto off and said evenly, "Knock it off, Naruto. You know I hate that sexy-jutsu of yours."

Naruto shrugged and with a **puff!** of smoke turned into his normal male self. "Yeah, but I just figured..."

"What? It's not like you forced me here, remember? If I wanted a girl, I'd be with one of those simpering girls who follow me around all the time. Sakura or Ino, maybe."

_Simerping? Ino! Cha! He said MY name first!_ Sakura paused in her mental celebrating as his words really began to sink in. _Wait a minute. What does he mean, ifhe wanted..._ Her eyes widened in shock as she watched Sasuke grab Naruto and give him a heart-stopping, pulse-pounding, mind-blowing kiss.

_Chi-ya! What the **hell** is he **doing**? I -- I don't -- I can't be**lieve** this! Sasuke is... Naruto! He must have **done** something to Sasuke! Some spell or... oh... oh **my**..._ Sakura watched as Sasuke reached down Naruto's trousers. Naruto pulled back from the kiss with a gasp and shuddered, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists at his sides.

From her vantage point in the underbrush, Sakura could see both boys' expressions. She could see perfectly the dark smile that spread across Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto.

"I'm gonna show you exactly why I like you as a boy, Naruto." With lightning fast hands, he undid Naruto's trouser fastenings, and pushed the pants to his knees.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. _Ugh! **Not** something of Naruto's I **ever** wanted to see!_ She risked a quick glance back and was only mildly shocked to see Sasuke kneeling in front of Naruto, his mouth where his hands had been previously.

Unable to stand it anymore, Sakura slunk back the way she'd come. She couldn't handle a confrontation at the moment, and she wasn't sure she wanted them to know she'd found out their secret. How long had this been going on? She hadn't seen any indication of it, no changes in their behavior to suggest... well, certainly not _this!_ And if they didn't want anyone to know, she wasn't going to tell anyone. How humiliating, to tell someone your life-long crush would rather be with another boy! She wasn't sure which she found worse, the fact taht Sasuke wanted to be with another boy, or taht he wanted to be with Naruto!

Strangely, out of all she'd seen, what kept running through Sakura's mind wasn't obscene or risque, really. She kept seeing Naruto's hands, threading through Sasuke's hair. That long, silky hair she'd imagined combing her fingers through. It was such an intimate gesture. Someone giving someone else a quickie wouldn't do that; it was a lover's gesture.

She walked back to the village in a daze. Before she knew it, someone was calling her name. Turning, she found Ino walking over to her, smirking. "So? What did he do? You don't look happy enough for him to have felt the same."

It took Sakura a moment to figure out what Ino was talking about. _Oh, no! She wants to hear about my confession to Sasuke! I forgot all about the stupid bet! What do I tell her? I can't tell her the truth, but she'll want to know why I'm back if I didn't tell him!_

And then, an idea of wicked proportions began to form. For once, Sakura threw caution to the wind and acted on her thoughts. Adopting a dejected expression (not that hard, under the circumstances), she said, "Oh. Well, it turns out he already likes somebody else." _Cha! Not a lie, not a lie. Don't actually lie. Make her assume._

Just as she'd hoped, Ino jumped at this information. "Who? Who did he say he liked?"

"Well, he didn't come right out and say who, but... he might have said something about a blond... I'm not sure..."

"Where is he, Sakura? I have to go see him."

Inner-Sakura grinned devilishly and rubbed her hands together in sadistic glee. Sakura told her _exactly_ where he was. "But I think he's busy now!" she called after Ino. The other girl just waved her off as she went to find Sasuke.

Sakura crossed her arms as she watched the blonde leave, and let a little smirk cross her face. _Cha. Don't say I didn't warn you, Ino._ She may not have wanted anyone else to know about Sasuke and Naruto, but on the other hand...

Misery loved company.

* * *

A/N: I love the Accidental Kiss. That's what inspired my SasuNaru obsession. & the first NARUTO fanfic I read was "It's Tradition" by Justice-hime. That just reinforced the obsession. 

Please tell me what you thought! I know it's really short, but... I just loved the idea, & considering it's a _finished_ story, I'm quite pleased with it. But I want to know what _you _thought! So hit that review button, & make my world go 'round!


End file.
